


honest goods

by xmjcx



Series: kristanna smut week [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna Smut Week, Kristanna Smut Week 2020, into the mystic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmjcx/pseuds/xmjcx
Summary: There's weddings, and then there's troll weddings, and Anna's a little nervous.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: kristanna smut week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629802
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	honest goods

  
  
“There,” Elsa smiled, satisfied with her work. “You’re ready.”  
  
Anna inhaled deeply as she stepped forward and twisted her body at an awkward angle so that she could admire her sister’s handiwork in the cropped mirror. The older of the two had wrapped a tight braid across the back of Anna’s head and had carefully placed flowers in between the thick strands of auburn hair so that they held still nicely. It was an awfully simply do, but one that Anna struggled with on her own – could never quite get her hands to reach far back enough, so the braid never really stayed straight – and the rest of her hair fell down the back of her neck and shoulders in loose waves.  
  
Just the way that Anna liked it.  
  
A small, shaky smile came to rest upon the newly crowned Queen’s lips as she looked over her reflection. The soft green dress that she wore complimented her eyes and her auburn locks beautifully, and whilst she would have initially opted for a white gown, she ended up choosing the green since she knew just how much Kristoff liked to see her in this colour.  
  
Despite the fact that she was satisfied with her appearance, Anna’s fingers still trembled slightly, and she felt overcome with nerves that seemed out of place given the nature of what today was, and who it was going to be celebrated with.  
  
“I don’t know I feel so _nervous_ ,” she huffed, voicing her thoughts to her sister in the hopes of feeling some kind of relief for saying them, and a hint of a laugh was audible in her otherwise confused tone. “This should be nowhere near as nerve-wracking as our wedding last week.”  
  
Anna knew it to be true: just seven days ago, she and Kristoff had wed in a huge, over-the-top, extravagant, but _traditional_ (and therefore, apparently, completely necessary) ceremony which had been attended by the majority of the people in their kingdom as well as royalty, representatives and other dignitaries from their allied countries. And the two of them had managed to get through the day without incident – which was an understatement, really, since Anna had considered the entire day to have been perfect.  
  
The celebrations had continued for much of the following week, and now, here she was – with trembling hands and a lip that wobbled at the thought of the upcoming ceremony that her husband’s family had prepared for them. Anna attempted to reassure herself: after all, the two of them had near enough gone through with this once before – even if that had been a little bit of a misunderstanding – and ever since, Kristoff’s family had welcomed her into their own with open arms.  
  
Elsa smiled knowingly from where she rested at the foot of Anna’s bed – correction, Anna and _Kristoff’s_ bed (she was still getting used to that). The blonde had come to the palace from where she lived in the forest specifically to help Anna prepare for her second wedding, although there wasn’t anywhere near as much pomp and fuss this time around.  
  
“Well, troll weddings are different, aren’t they?” Elsa said. “More - more _intimate_. Maybe that’s why you feel so nervous.” Anna thought over her sister’s words carefully, although she didn’t respond immediately. “There’s no show for anyone today, Anna – not for me, or for the people of Arendelle, or for your visitors. It’s just you and Kristoff.”  
  
“And his family,” Anna added quickly, but she knew exactly what Elsa was trying to say to her.  
  
The older of the two laughed softly, and a cool hand came to rest on Anna’s shoulder. “ _Right_. And Kristoff’s family. Who _love_ you.”  
  
Anna sighed softly, and her shoulders sagged as they relaxed slightly underneath her sister’s touch. “I know,” she said, her voice somewhat small, but then she lifted her chin in feigned confidence. “Really, I do. I – it just feel so _different_ today. I don’t want to mess anything up, or look silly, or-”  
  
“Anna,” Elsa interrupted. “You’re not going to do any of those things. You’re going to be with your husband and his family and you’re going to tell them – and show them – just how much you love him. It’s different, but a good different – right?”  
  
Anna inhaled deeply, but then smiled defiantly. “Yeah. A good different.”

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
Anna giggled against her husband’s chest as he carried her full bridal-style over the threshold of his cabin – _their_ cabin, she reminded herself – and raised a foot so that he could kick the door to a close with the back of his heel.  
  
Just like their wedding the week before, the troll ceremony had been without incident; and overall, had been nothing short of perfect. Her sister had been absolutely right: the whole thing just seemed much more intense and intimate without the audience of – well, the _entire kingdom_ , and it felt very much like it was just him and her, the way that weddings were _supposed_ to be.  
  
His mother had sobbed (just like she did at their wedding the week before), Kristoff seemed to be a little more confident and comfortable reading his vows in front of the trolls rather than an array of mostly strangers, and Anna had gasped softly when her husband had stepped towards her and placed the crystal over her neck. It hummed with a beautiful soft-yellow hue that reminded her of his hair, and although Kristoff had explained its purpose to her before the ceremony, it still felt so alien to feel it come to life and vibrate gently against her chest – perfectly in tune to the beat of his heart.  
  
The weight of the crystal was much lighter than she had anticipated. Her own hands had fumbled with the string and trembled as she raised his crystal, and she had to stand on her tip-toes as Kristoff bent his knees and ducked his head so that she could place the string around his neck in return.  
  
The ring that he had chosen for her was beautiful, without question; but nothing compared to _this_.  
  
Once the ceremony was over and the couple had thanked everyone individually, Kristoff had insisted on carrying her like this all the way back to his cabin. It wasn’t particularly far away from the clearing – he had purposely built it close to his family so that he could access them with ease, but also that he was far enough away to have his own space whenever he needed it – but Anna still swooned a little at the effortless way in which her mountain man could lift and carry her with ease.  
  
As Kristoff stepped further into the cabin, the Queen wriggled in his arms slightly so that she could hop down; but to her pleasant surprise, her husband just squeezed her closer to his chest.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he teased, his tone playful, and Anna couldn’t help herself but giggle again.  
  
God, she was so _happy_.  
  
“I thought that you might be tired of carrying me,” she responded as she blinked up at him, their faces just inches away. She could feel his breath as it mingled with her own, and she could faintly feel his crystal beating in time with her own heart.  
  
He lifted his arms ever so slightly so that he could bump his nose against hers affectionately. “Never,” he said, and Anna _grinned_. He was hopelessly romantic – even if he didn’t think so himself. Kristoff’s soft smile turned a little more playful as he pecked her once on the lips. “Although, you _are_ heavier than you look, you know.”  
  
“Hey!” Anna tried her best to pout, but her lips betrayed her as they turned upwards. “It’s a good job I love you, Bjorgman,” she grinned, and she nuzzled herself into his chest so that his chin rested on top of her fiery hair.  
  
Kristoff had built this cabin with his own hands, for himself; and he had confessed to her how he had thought that he would spend his life alone, had never dared to dream that he might have any other family than the trolls, never mind chanced the thought of having a _wife_ of his own. It had saddened her to know how different their dreams had been; whilst she had longed for true love and a companion most of her life, he had fought against it.  
  
And yet, here they were.  
  
 _Soulmates,_ Grand Pabbie had called them. Today’s ceremony had confirmed that. If they wouldn’t have been, then the crystals would have never worked: instead, they would have stayed dull and void of colour, inanimate and still.  
  
The cabin was humble and modest, since he had never imagined that anyone but himself would use it; and it took Kristoff a mere few seconds to stride over to the bed. It wasn’t a particularly large bed – in fact, it could easily fit in their bed at the palace a good four times over, maybe more – but it had served him well for much of his life, and Anna conceded that it would serve them well, too.  
  
Kristoff carefully lowered her down onto the mattress, positioning her so that she was sat up at the end of it before he lowered himself down, too; although the blonde didn’t move to sit beside her on the bed. Instead, he crouched down on the floor, and whilst he was tall enough that the position meant that his face was still very much level with her own, he didn’t look at her. Anna’s brows knitted together in confusion for a beat before his big hands moved to busy themselves by removing her shoes, and Anna’s expression relaxed once again.  
  
Once he had removed her shoes and placed them by the bedside, her husband’s fingers danced over the hem of her dress skirt. Anna watched him intensely as his honey brown eyes roamed over her face, seeking permission.  
  
“May I?” he asked, and his tone of voice had altered slightly. It was husky, filled with _want_ , and Anna swallowed thickly.  
  
“Of course,” she breathed, surprised at how steady she managed to keep her voice. Her heart rate quickened when Kristoff nudged up her dress skirts and traced his fingers along her thighs, searching for the top of her stockings. His eyes were on hers as he peeled the thin fabric down each of her legs – his short nails raking gently against her skin as he did so, leaving a trail of goosebumps across her flesh – and Anna blushed at the realisation that he could feel _exactly_ what he was doing to her thanks to the crystal that he wore around his neck.  
  
Up until now, he had been crouched before her, but the blonde adjusted his position so that he was now knelt on the floor. Kristoff shuffled closer between her parted legs whilst he simultaneously lowered his upper body, and the width of his broad shoulders gently encouraged her to open her legs further for him. One large hand danced across her abdomen over her dress before he flattened his palm against the fabric and softly encouraged her to lie back against the mattress.  
  
Anna followed his silent instruction, and her breath hitched when his fingers moved to tug at the waistband of her drawers. They had been intimate with one another every day since their wedding; had relished in the opportunity to _finally_ explore their bodies in the safety of their bed chamber – no longer did they have to sneak kisses behind pillars and fumble over clothes in locked closets. However, the fact that she had made love to him time and time again since their wedding didn’t lessen how much she wanted him again.  
  
She jumped in surprise when he pressed a kiss to her knee, and then again when he moved to hiss her thigh, and once again when he moved impossibly higher. She felt his teeth graze her skin in a way that was gentle and rough all at once, and Anna gasped at the sensation. The Queen propped herself up on her elbows so that she could look down at her husband and found his eyes to have darkened dramatically, suddenly full of lust and longing.  
  
She gulped.  
  
Her mouth parted slightly – she wanted to know what he planned to do to her, since he had never behaved like this before, but the words just wouldn’t come. Instead, she exhaled one shaky breath, and Kristoff mimicked her. The feel of his warm breath so close to her centre caused Anna to shiver, and her heart pounded against the tight bodice of her dress.  
  
The blonde licked his lips, and Anna whimpered at the sight. The noise was unexpected, and it startled her slightly, but Kristoff seemed to be too far gone – he didn’t even smirk. “May I?” he murmured to her, those words _again_ , and all that she could do was nod.  
  
Anna had never felt anything like it before in her life.  
  
Intercourse with Kristoff was pleasurable. _Very_ pleasurable. It had been a little awkward at first, and kind of painful, too; but the pair of them were learning more and more about each other every day that they spent together as husband and wife, and Anna had reached climax three times this past week. The more that they were intimate, the longer it seemed to last; and Anna had known after the first time that they would get better – Gerda had told her so, when she asked – and they _had_.  
  
However.  
  
Nothing that they had done over the last week had ever felt like _this_.  
  
The redhead whined as Kristoff traced his wet tongue against the full length of her slit, and she moaned deeply when he traced it over her damp, over-sensitive nub. Her lashes fluttered softly, and though she desperately wanted to watch, it all felt so intense – so foreign and new and _good_ \- that she quite simply couldn’t keep her eyes open.  
  
She felt his breath blow softly against her clit, and Anna bucked her hips instinctively. The action caused her to rub up against his face, and though her eyes were firmly squeezed shut – and his head was buried deeply between her parted legs – she blushed deeply.  
  
Kristoff’s initial movements with his tongue against her core had been languid and exploratory, but it didn’t take much time for him to well and truly dive in. He quickened the pace of his tongue and sucked her clit into his mouth, and the sound of her whimpers and pants and moans seemed to spur him on. Anna couldn’t have been quiet, even if she had desperately wanted to be; and she was relieved to know that it was just the two of them here, out in the woods.  
  
Both of his huge hands moved from where they had been tickling her thighs, and he gripped underneath her ass; lifting her slightly as he moved so that he could have deeper access to her. Anna shrieked in delight when his tongue entered her, and she could feel her climax build as he squeezed her cheeks.  
  
Kristoff flicked the hard tip of his tongue against her clit over and over and over again, and Anna lost all sense of coherent thought. It all felt _amazing_ ; so much all at once – wet and soft and hard and intense, and she fought for her breath as her eyes squeezed shut even tighter. Her hands wound themselves into his soft locks, and she instinctively nudged the back of his head as she tangled her fingers in his hair in a desperate attempt to pull him impossibly closer to her.  
  
Her husband moaned enthusiastically in response, and her clit _throbbed_ at the sound – even though it was somewhat muffled. Anna’s legs trembled dramatically as her orgasm quickly approached, and his name tumbled from her lips in stuttered gasps as she begged him not to stop, _please, please_ ; and when he suckled on her clit, she finally came with a piercing cry.  
  
Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, and she was vaguely aware of him pressing a tender kiss to her before he pulled away and rolled back onto his heels. It could have easily been hours until she finally opened her eyes, but Anna could tell from the red plumpness of his lips, the damp of his chin and the mess of his hair that it had merely been a minute, if not seconds.  
  
“Gods, Kris, that was -” she attempted, but her breathing was still laboured, and her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his fingers softly trace the line of her jaw. “Amazing,” she murmured, all too aware of the fact that she sounded _drunk_.  
  
What was this man _doing_ to her?  
  
“Yeah?” he breathed, and he sounded so hopeful that it made her want to melt. She grinned softly and opened her eyes, and although her heart was still racing, her breathing had settled slightly.  
  
“Mmhmm,” she purred, feeling content. “Where did - _oh_ , where did you learn how to _do_ that?”  
  
Kristoff cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, his fingers pausing from where they had been playing with the ends of her hair. “I - I’ve never -” he started, and then sighed. “I’ve wanted to do that with you for the longest time,” he confessed. His freckled cheeks had reddened significantly at the admission.  
  
Anna’s eyes widened dramatically. “You never told me,” she said, her voice practically a whisper, and she moved her own hand to brush some of his golden hair away from his forehead. A comfortable silence stretched out between them for a few moments before a devilish grin spread across Anna’s face. “What else have you been wanting to do with me?” she murmured, her eyes twinkling with impish delight.  
  
The blush on Krisotff’s cheeks was settling quickly, and he chuckled lowly as he moved to press a wet kiss against her mouth. Anna could taste herself on his tongue – it was unfamiliar, but not necessarily unpleasant – and she hummed into his mouth in approval. Her husband broke their kiss much sooner than she would have liked, but her eyes lit up at the words that left his mouth.  
  
“Why don’t I show you some more?” 


End file.
